


Non ti fidar di me se il cuor ti manca

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Slash, Tarocchi!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un mondo dove gli imperi si dividono in Arcani Maggiori e Arcani Minori, il Cavaliere di Coppe viene mandato a portare un messaggio di pace agli altri tre Arcani Minori. Quando arriverà nel Regno di Spade, però, dovrà aver a che fare con il suo Principe e con una minaccia che non aveva calcolato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non ti fidar di me se il cuor ti manca

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima settimana del COW-T 3 di maridichallenge, usando il prompt "guerra".
> 
> Il titolo è tratto dalla scritta sull'Asso di Spade, che potete trovare su qualsiasi mazzo di carte Trevisane.

La cittadella viene scossa da un via vai di notizie, tanto tempestivo quanto l'avvento dello straniero. Derek sente della novità direttamente dalla voce dubbiosa ed incuriosita di suo padre, che gli chiede di andare ad accogliere il nuovo arrivato. Pur riluttante, il figlio obbedisce, prendendo come compagna la sorella e dirigendosi verso l'entrata del castello, armatura sporca a riprova dell'allenamento svolto fino a pochi minuti prima. Il mantello verde smeraldo copre quanto gli è possibile, e per oggi questo a Derek può bastare. Non è convinto di quanto sembrano dire sullo straniero. L'hanno chiamato Cavaliere di Coppe, come se potesse custodire il segreto che per il suo regno, patria del Seme di Spade, potrebbe portare ad una nuova evoluzione, ad uno stato di Arcano Maggiore e non più di semplice e banale Arcano Minore.

Perché la leggenda dice - secondo quell'uomo di cui sua madre pare tanto fidarsi - che quando un altro Seme verrà ad offrirsi alla cittadella, il Cambiamento sarà ad un palmo di distanza.

Derek non crede a quelle parole, quanto non crede alle leggende sui Semi Solitari, creature dalle scaglie verdi come le alghe degli abissi e dagli occhi gialli come la gelosia più pura.

«È giovane» mormora Lady Laura, poggiandogli gentilmente una mano sul braccio per riportarlo alla realtà.

Lo straniero scende da cavallo con un movimento allegro e sgraziato al contempo, la Coppa ancora stretta nel pugno della mano sinistra. Quando toglie l'elmo sorride e socchiude gli occhi color dell'ambra più grezza, poggiandoli prima su Lady Laura, poi su Derek stesso.

«Perché mi fissate tutti? - chiede, come se non avesse appena materializzato nel modo più inspiegabilmente ridicolo una delle profezie del cerusico -  Mi trovate attraente?»

 

*

 

La corte di Spade! Stiles si permette un momento d'immobilità per assorbire quanto ha davanti. Vorrebbe poter immortalare in un qualche modo quello strano spettacolo che si srotola davanti a lui ad ogni passo compiuto, ma non ha tempo. Il Re lo attende, una presentazione è d'obbligo.

C'è qualcosa di strano in quel regno, ma Stiles non sa ancora se si tratti di un fattore negativo o uno positivo. Ricorda che con il Regno di Danari, l'istinto gli era venuto in soccorso non appena aveva visto la bellezza della sua Regina, ma aveva cambiato idea quando aveva stretto la mano al Re. A volte il suo cuore preferirebbe non essere ferito con tanta rapidità, vorrebbe permettersi di avere una speranza in amore, prima di essere gettato a terra e calpestato da un tizio dal pessimo carattere e da un Cavaliere che, palesemente, è un santo, o l'erede al trono di qualche Arcano Maggiore.

Stiles respira a fondo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli corti e cercando di togliervi la strana sensazione di avere ancora l'elmo in testa. La Coppa nella sinistra sembra pesare meno del solito, ma lui non vede comunque l'ora di liberarsene, di sgranchire le dita e di aggrapparsi a qualcos'altro con entrambe le mani. Una spada, un parapetto, il ramo di un albero. Non ha grandi pretese. Appena avrà finito quella faccenda di rito, perpetuata ormai in tutti i Regni degli Arcani Minori, potrà dirsi realizzato, avrà compiuto il suo scopo e si prenderà una vacanza. Niente più Re, Regine e Cavalieri. Niente Assi che si ritengono più forti di ogni altro, o altre personalità bizzarre dalla natura discutibile.

Lady Laura si volta verso di lui, insolitamente a suo agio e incredibilmente bella. Stiles vorrebbe poter dire di essere attratto da lei, ma ha la vaga impressione che l'interesse dimostratogli non sia di _quel_ genere.  

Al solito, non gliene va mai giusta una. Forse è per il ruolo che compie, così simile a quello di un Cupido senza chiappe al vento e arco con frecce cuoriformi.

O forse è solo sfiga, e lui dovrebbe tentare di pescare in altri fiumi.

*****

Non è un servitore. Non è uno scudiero. Non starebbe a lui fare certe cose. Lady Laura può anche smetterla di guardarlo come se fosse diventato il giullare di corte, perché non è neppure quello. Derek è figlio del Re di Spade e non capisce perché debba stare a lui andare a cercare il Cavaliere di Coppe. Se non è a corte sarà a fare una cavalcata e Derek, solitamente, in quei casi vuole stare da solo. Tuttavia, sua madre ha organizzato una festa in onore del nuovo arrivato ed il sole sta scendendo dietro la linea ondulata delle colline. Se l'ospite d'onore non si presenterà molte persone inizieranno a dubitare della profezia, ha provveduto a spiegare Deaton.

Con un sospiro, Derek sprona il proprio cavallo verso la direzione indicata da alcuni contadini facoltosi, pronti a fornire ogni informazione necessaria per chiarirgli meglio in che direzione hanno visto andare il Cavaliere.

Il bosco mormora attorno a lui in maniera familiare, con fruscii di fronde e canti di uccelli. Un corvo gracchia verso destra e lo stallone sbuffa innervosito. «Calma» gli sussurra, dandogli una pacca sul collo. L'animale si rilassa sotto le sue dita, riprendendo a trottare verso nord, e Derek si guarda attorno alla ricerca di indizi.

Un ramo spezzato, erba calpestata senza la minima attenzione. Più avanti c'è addirittura un pezzo di tessuto. Derek arcua un sopracciglio, fissando la scia di tracce davanti a lui che conduce al torrente. Come il Cavaliere abbia fatto ad arrivare sano e salvo fino alla cittadella diventa improvvisamente un mistero.

In risposta, un urlo pieno di panico riempie il silenzio della foresta.

Derek sprona il cavallo con le redini e gli stringe i fianchi, mandandolo al galoppo in quella direzione.

«Volevo solo un po' di miele!» protesta il Cavaliere con voce indignata, fuggendo da un nugolo di api per tuffarsi precipitosamente in acqua. Derek scende da cavallo immediatamente, calmando la propria bestia e quella del Cavaliere di Coppe. Deve decidersi a cedere e chiedergli qual è il suo nome. È ridicolo doverlo chiamare con un titolo che vale tutto e niente. 

Il nugolo di api si allontana dopo qualche secondo, tornando con un ronzio irritato verso il favo appeso a poca distanza. Derek attende fino a quando le proteste sembrano tornare ad un borbottio rassegnato, avvicinandosi al fiume e cercando d'individuare l'oggetto della sua cerca.

Il giovane è aggrappato ad un masso al centro del torrente, i capelli appiattiti sulla nuca e l'aria smarrita tipica di chi è bagnato dalla testa ai piedi. Derek scuote il capo, andando a prendere una corda dalla propria saccoccia.

«Vuoi lasciarmi qui?» sente chiedere, con genuino terrore nella voce.

«Voglio» ammette, tornando verso la sponda del fiume.

«Ma non lo farai?»

Derek arcua le sopracciglia, lanciandogli la corda. Il Cavaliere la prende dopo il terzo tentativo, facendosela scivolare tra le dita e serrando la presa dopo un istante. Quando è nuovamente a riva, Derek rimane a guardarlo baciare il terreno con aria di devozione.

«Credevo che mi avresti lasciato lì» rivela il Cavaliere.

Derek non ne può più: «Qual è il tuo nome?» chiede.

«Puoi chiamarmi Stiles» si sente rispondere. Stiles si gira sulla schiena, guardandolo con un sorriso ubriaco. «E tu sei Derek».

«So chi sono» puntualizza, arrotolando la corda tra le mani. «Riesci ad alzarti?»

Stiles si rimette in piedi con uno scatto, battendo le mani e facendo sobbalzare i cavalli. «Sì, sembra che ci riesca. Allora, perché sei qui?»

Derek rotea gli occhi, scuotendo il capo.

*

Il Regno di Spade è magnifico, ma è molto più freddo di quello di Coppe.

Nel Regno di Coppe è quasi impossibile trovarsi in mezzo alla neve, ma non è neanche tanto facile trovarsi a sudare di caldo, il che, a parere di Stiles, lo rende il miglior Regno di sempre, specie per via di tutti i nascondigli che ha imparato a conoscere tra le colline, da solo o con il suo migliore amico.

Stiles vorrebbe dire che il Regno di Spade è troppo freddo, ma la verità è che finisce per abituarcisi nel giro di pochi giorni, forse per via delle feste che lo coinvolgono a corte o per via dei vestiti che Lady Laura e la Regina provvedono a recapitargli, con gli omaggi del Principe.

Omaggi del Principe, sicuro.

Stiles ha come l'impressione che stiano cercando di indorare la pillola, perché Sua Maestà sembra incline a trovarlo quantomeno detestabile, e questo solo quando è di buon umore. È quasi sicuro di averlo sentito ringhiare quando, per sbaglio, ha mangiato uno dei suoi tortini preferiti – il che è assurdo perché in tavola ce n'erano davvero tanti, uno poteva anche lasciarglielo senza tante storie.

Probabilmente le Spade hanno qualche problema con il ramo maschile della famiglia, perché anche il loro Cavaliere ha palesemente qualche problema. Stiles rabbrividisce, sistemandosi meglio sul tronco dell'albero, e cerca di cancellare lo strano discorso che Sir Peter gli ha fatto, in particolare per quanto riguarda "diventare uno di famiglia" e "morsi" che Stiles non ha voluto in alcun modo capire se fossero morsi- _morsi_ , o morsi di ben altro genere.

Con un sospiro, Stiles lascia cadere indietro la propria testa, sobbalzando quando l'orso ai piedi dell'albero tenta di nuovo di salire. Gettando uno sguardo di sotto, sorride alla bestia che gli ringhia di rimando, chiedendosi quanto ci metteranno a trovarlo. È quasi sicuro che il cavallo sia riuscito a scappare e c'è una buona possibilità che sia tornato alla cittadella, ma questo accadeva come minimo due ore prima e non si era ancora vista traccia di nessuno.

Certo, può sempre sperare che l'orso si stanchi, ma non gli sembra incline a cedere tanto presto, quindi Stiles si aggrappa meglio al ramo e aspetta.

E aspetta.

E alla fine torna a palazzo quando il sole è una sfumatura rossa all'orizzonte.

Lo sguardo che gli rivolge il Principe gli dice tutto quello che deve sapere.

Le attenzioni di Lady Laura sono l'unico balsamo della situazione.

*****

La Torre Nord svetta alta nella notte, priva di luci sulla sua sommità, proprio come ogni volta che Derek va a prendere una boccata d'aria dalla realtà. Il vento caldo che ha soffiato per i campi quel giorno aleggia ancora sulla Cittadella, regalando un tepore confortevole al popolo del Seme di Spade. Derek ha silenziosamente reso grazie del clima favorevole della stagione, lasciando offerte sull'altare e dedicando qualche battuta di caccia agli dei che si nascondono tra le feritoie nella roccia e nelle profondità del bosco. Lady Laura ha portato quel mattino un cesto di fiori bianchi a bagnare i piedi di pietra della Dea, regalando a Derek la gemma rossa di una rosacea. La sta rigirando tra le proprie dita anche in quel momento, mentre dedica un briciolo della sua notte alla contemplazione delle stelle. Si poggia al muro della torre, rimettendo il cinorrodo nella sacchetta che pende dalla cintura alla sua vita. Drappeggiandosi meglio il mantello sulle spalle, scivola a terra, piegando una gamba e posandovi il corrispettivo braccio. Il cielo è terso, non una nuvola a nascondere angoli di manto stellato. Derek può vedere ogni punto d'argento che riempie il blu profondo, perdendosi in esso con una rapidità che ormai gli è familiare.

C'è qualcosa di strano, però. Non sa bene cosa, dato che la Cintura è al suo solito posto e Art rimane una costante nella notte. Per un attimo ha l'impressione che si siano aggiunte nuove stelle, ma nono avrebbe senso. Deaton ha blaterato di cambiamenti alla riunione del Consiglio, ma non ha parlato di cose che impattassero la natura stessa del Regno, o peggio ancora del Creato.

Derek chiude gli occhi e li riapre: l'impressione rimane lì, fastidiosa, come qualcosa di visibile solo con la coda dell'occhio.

Qualcosa è cambiato: il dubbio diventa sempre più certezza. Non è piacevole, è una sensazione destabilizzante e Derek non vuole sentirla, né collegarla con l'unico cambiamento degno di nota avvenuto nel Regno.

Non c'entra quel dannato Cavaliere di Coppe _Puoi-Chiamarmi-Stiles._

No. Perché, davvero, _no_.

Derek rivuole il suo cielo. Ora.

*

Stiles non sa cosa fare.

Gli hanno dato una stanza, un servitore, un posto dove tenere il proprio cavallo e un tavolino su cui riporre la Coppa. L'ultima volta che l'avevano accolto così, beh, non era finita nel migliore dei modi, ma Stiles è una persona positiva, o che quantomeno tende ad evitare i problemi che gli si parano davanti. Potrà superare anche questa avversità. Dopotutto non è un Cavaliere qualsiasi, nonostante quanto dica quel borioso del Principe di Danari. A Stiles viene l'urticaria solo a ricordarlo, più una certa inquietudine, perché finisce inevitabilmente per pensare a chi ha incontrato dopo essersi congedato da quel Regno: Matt, lo stregone più fuori di testa di tutti i Regni. Stiles riporta ancora il frutto di quell'incontro in un'ampolla nascosta nei recessi della sua saccoccia. Per sicurezza, dato che non si sa mai. Quello era matto come un cavallo. Hah, Matt, matt-o.

Okay, forse a cena ha esagerato con il sidro, però a sua discolpa era il migliore che avesse mai assaggiato durante il suo lungo pellegrinaggio. Insomma, Sir Peter gli ha spiegato che quel sidro è frutto del lavoro di numerosi servi del Regno, dato che il clima rigido del Territorio delle Spade è quello più vicino alle montagne e alla Foresta Oscura. Stiles non ha difficoltà a capire perché tutto ciò sia strettamente collegato. Non è uno stupido, a contrario di quanto sembra pensare Sir Derek. O il Principe. Insomma, quello.

Deve ancora riuscire a capire che è successo al Princip-- No, non ce la fa. Almeno nella sua testa deve chiamarlo Derek, al diavolo l'etichetta. L'etichetta può andare a venerare la Dea, se è tanto infastidita dall'odio che Stiles le dedica. Poi potrà tornare al momento più opportuno, che sceglierà lei, possibilmente, dato che Stiles non sa mai quando usarla a dovere. Il che è una mezza bugia, per non dire una bugia completa, ma è anche vero che i tempismi di Stiles fanno schifo tre volte su tre. Anche i dannati tempismi possono andare dalla Dea, ecco, grazie. Pensandoci, forse dopo dovrà andare a fare visita all'altare, almeno per far capire ai suoi ospiti che è un praticante, anche se saltuario. Tanto perché non decidano di metterlo sul rogo come si divertono a fare quelli del Seme di Bastoni.

Strana gente, quella di Bastoni. Probabilmente parenti di Matt, il Grande Pazzoide. Tutto avrebbe inspiegabilmente senso, messa così.

Stiles fa una nota mentale e decide di indagare a riguardo, un giorno o l'altro.

Ora però  è tarda notte, e lui è in piedi in mezzo alla sua stanza da quasi un'ora, vestito solo delle brache in cui dormirà.

Getta uno sguardo distratto fuori, scorgendo la Torre Nord incorniciata nella volta a sesto acuto della finestra. Stranamente, sembra priva di fiaccole, come un punto in più di buio nell'oscurità dilagante.

Stiles sente un brivido percorrergli la schiena e va ad infilarsi sotto le coperte, spegnendo la candela sul comò con un soffio deciso.

*

Stava tornando alle sue stanze dopo una notte passata di vedetta, quando aveva incrociato quella donna.

Derek non l'aveva guardata con la dovuta attenzione: si era limitato a controllare che avesse i colori del loro Casato, che mostrasse il doveroso rispetto. Ma ora, riflettendoci sopra, non crede di averla mai vista prima per il castello. Il che la mette al primo posto nella sua lista dei sospettati.

Deaton cambia la pezzuola sulla fronte del Cavaliere, mormorando il proprio disappunto all'erborista. I due sembrano accusare un tipo d'erba che Derek non ha mai sentito prima d'ora, il che lo infastidisce ancor più del necessario. Tuttavia rimane al suo posto, fermo sotto l'arco a volta posto come divisorio della stanza. Guarda il volto febbricitante di Sir Stiles, cercando indizi in più che agli altri possono essere sfuggiti. Ha sempre vantato una discreta abilità nel trovare i dettagli più banali per mostrarli agli altri sotto nuova luce. Lo stesso fa con i suoi cavalieri. Lo stesso farà per questa situazione. Suo padre gli ha ordinato di prendersi cura di quanto sta accadendo al loro ospite, quindi Derek provvederà al meglio in questo senso, a prescindere dalle motivazioni che Laura vuole attribuirgli.

Il Cavaliere di Coppe mugola nel proprio delirio, parlando di campanelli efficienti e cavalieri oscuri. Il cerusico sorride, gettando uno sguardo verso il Principe. «Sta migliorando. La temperatura si è abbassata e il polso non è più accelerato.»

Derek annuisce, grato dell'informazione, e dice ad un servitore di riportare quelle stesse informazioni al Re. La situazione è rischiosa: un Cavaliere ferito in un Regno lontano è il prologo perfetto per uno scontro, o peggio, per una guerra. Laura ha provveduto a fargli comprendere la gravità della cosa, quando è stato allontanato dalla stanza di Stiles per colazione.

Derek stenta ancora a crederci, ma spera di poter rimediare trovando il responsabile di quanto accaduto.

*****

Non appena apre gli occhi, Stiles capisce che qualcosa non va.

Tenta di mettere a fuoco il tessuto del baldacchino, ricordando che il giorno prima era rimasto affascinato dagli intrecci di fogliame che lo decoravano, tutti rigorosamente diversi l'uno dall'altro. Non ci riesce. Poi tenta di mettersi a sedere, ma le coperte sono pesanti, assurdamente pesanti. La memoria gli conferma che si tratta di seta, seta della più delicata che lui abbia mai avuto occasione di vedere. Viene dai territori al di là del mare, quelli che Stiles ha sempre sognato di visitare fin da bambino. Si chiede per un attimo se raggiungerà mai quelle coste, ma il solo pensiero gli fa venire il mal di testa. Pensare è difficile, comprende. Pensare ora è una cosa brutta.

Acqua, suggerisce una voce gentile nei suoi pensieri. Stiles muove la testa verso il comò, vedendo che la candela è ancora lì e nulla è stato cambiato. La brocca dell'acqua è ancora nella sala secondaria, sopra il tavolo in legno intagliato. Alzarsi e andare fino a lì è fuori discussione.

Campanello. Ci dev'essere un campanello da qualche parte. Dov'è il suo servitore? Non gli era stato affiancato proprio per fare in modo che ogni suo desiderio venga realizzato? Beh, certo questo sarebbe possibile, se Stiles non l'avesse mandato a casa la notte prima. Dannazione, ma quante brutte idee deve avere nella sua vita?

Acqua. No, prima campanello.

Stiles si passa una mano sudata sul volto, cercando di mettere a fuoco. Non è sonno, si rende conto. Non è quel rincoglionimento totale che gli viene di solito, è peggio. Campanello.

La porta della sua camera si apre e Stiles cerca di capire se si è addormentato dopo aver chiamato aiuto, ma il campanello incriminato è ancora fuori dalla sua vista. Una vista sempre più offuscata e fastidiosamente inutile. Non riesce a riconoscere chi si sta avvicinando al suo letto, ma sente un'imprecazione da parte del nuovo venuto, poi una mano gelida sulla sua fronte. Anche se i suoi sensi sono più offuscati di un mondo ricoperto di nebbia, percepisce chiaramente la callosità di quelle dita, i graffi di chi è solito impugnare una spada e venir ferito da essa.

«Vado a chiamare il medico» avverte la presenza seduta ora sul letto.

Stiles scuote il capo, trovando la forza per alzare una mano. Acqua, cerca di far capire. Un po' d'acqua dovrebbe bastare.

«Va bene. Siediti» accorda l'altro, allontanandosi rapidamente.

Derek, si rende conto, riconoscendo la figura nera diretta a prendere quella che Stiles spera essere la brocca.

Il Principe che gli viene a fare da servitore. Wow. I campanelli in quel palazzo funzionano proprio bene.

*****

«Non è stato un incidente» dichiara, entrando nelle stanze del Cavaliere di Coppe non appena il cerusico se n'è andato. Si avvicina con passo deciso al letto, fermandovisi ai piedi ed incrociando le braccia al petto. L'espressione sul suo volto è delle più imbronciate che Stiles abbia mai visto, il che tinge tutto di una sana nota d'ironia, nonostante il fisico preferisca evitare il divertimento.

«È stata solo una leggera febbre» mente, consapevole di farlo. Deaton ha spiegato nel dettaglio cosa gli è stato somministrato per ridurlo a letto in quelle condizioni. Stiles ha dovuto fare un calcolo che persino un contadino avrebbe potuto comprendere.

Derek sembra a conoscenza della cosa, se quel sopracciglio arcuato può essere considerato una valida prova. «Va bene, prego: alzatevi in piedi, Cavaliere» lo canzona, sorridendo con aria beffarda. Stiles arriccia il naso e starnuta l'attimo seguente, pulendosi con il lenzuolo in mancanza di altro. Derek non pare molto colpito dalla cosa. Beh, il Principe potrebbe lasciarlo in pace e uscire, così non dovrebbe assistere a tali insulti verso il bucato del Regno, quindi ha poco da fare lo schizzinoso. Anche se forse è nella natura dei Principi esserlo. Dovrebbe fare una piccola ricerca a riguardo.

«Al momento mi vedo impossibilitato a compiere il vostro volere, Principe.» Stiles spera di riuscire a esprimere quanto non gliene importi nulla dell'opinione di Messer Faccia-Imbronciata. «Siate clemente, preferisco seguire i consigli del vostro medico.» Sorride per condire al meglio le proprie scuse, facendo spallucce.

Sua Signoria non sembra impressionato: «Ho messo alla vostra porta due guardie, per ogni evenienza. L'evento accaduto non si ripeterà» chiarisce scandendo ogni singola parola, immobile nella propria posizione. Sembra il personaggio di un arazzo uscito fuori dalla tela per regalare a Stiles sia diletto che un fastidio primordiale.

«Lo spero proprio.» Non che Stiles si aspetti che il mandate venga catturato. Ha avuto abbastanza esperienza nel proprio Regno da sapere una o due cose sugli attentati: il cattivo o lo prendono subito, o serve un discreto ammontare di tempo per trovarlo. Questa situazione rientra palesemente nel secondo genere.

«In ogni caso, sono certo che non fosse un incidente, quindi mi chiedo: avete nemici che potrebbero volervi causar danno?» La pedanteria con cui il Principe sta parlando è encomiabile. Nessuno potrebbe suonare più annoiato ed irritato al contempo.

Stiles incassa le spalle, scuotendo il capo. «Non sono il Cavaliere Mahelani, ma nessuno ha mai mostrato segno di volermi… Com'è che l'avete messa? Ah, sì. Causar danno.»

Derek distoglie lo sguardo da lui, fissando la finestra come se gli avesse fatto un torto. Dopo un minuto di silenzio e di attesa, Stiles decide di riprendere le redini del discorso.

«Tu— _Voi_ avete dei sospettati, Vostra Radiosità?» Non lo sta provocando. Perché dovrebbe provocarlo? È nel Regno per portare un messaggio di… Boh, non lo sa neppure lui. Pace, probabilmente.

Il nomignolo tuttavia compie l'effetto desiderato e il Principe è nuovamente concentrato su di lui, sopracciglia unite all'attaccatura del naso dalla concentrazione. È abbastanza divertente, e a Stiles scappa uno sbuffo divertito.

«Sì, ma non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, al contrario di _voi_ ».

«Sto bene» chiarisce. «Potete andarvene».

Derek esita un attimo, poi esce dalla stanza di gran carriera.

«E mandatemi il pranzo, ho fame!», gli urla dietro Stiles, sentendo una porta sbattuta violentemente come unica risposta.

*

Stiles si riprende, lentamente, nell'arco di una settimana. Dopo una lettera preoccupata di suo padre, il Re di Coppe, e numerose visite di Lady Laura e della Regina, ha come l'impressione di essere tornato bambino, viziato e coccolato dalle attenzioni di tutti. Men che di una persona.

Non è che Derek abbia smesso di stargli attorno, o che abbia finalmente trovato un modo per sopportarlo, anzi. Stiles non lo vede troppo spesso: né quando vengono le loro Maestà, né quando il cerusico passa per dargli la sua dose di medicina. Sarebbe troppo normale, probabilmente.

 _Il Principe_ pare aver deciso di fargli da guardia del corpo. Stiles non può uscire dalla propria stanza che si sente seguito. Non può guardare fuori dalla finestra senza che il valletto assegnatoli non compaia caracollando dalla porta di servizio. Non può mangiare dal proprio piatto come gli è stato mandato dalle cucine, perché il malaugurato servitore si scusa ogni volta e mozzica parole come "Principe" e "ha insistito".

Stiles vorrebbe ribattere che il Principe può insistere quanto gli pare, ma è la peggior guardia del corpo che si sia mai vista in tutti i Regni, contando anche Sir Greenberg.

Al contempo, tuttavia, non può fare a meno di dormire meglio, di credere di più alle proprie parole quando scrive a suo padre che sta bene e che si sente al sicuro lì dov'è. Forse vorrebbe che ci fosse Scott, ma ha bisogno di sapere che ci sia qualcuno con suo padre e la Regina, e non potrebbe scegliere nessuno migliore del Paggio di Coppe.

*

Il messaggio giunge con la diligenza di un allievo e l'aggressività di un orso.

Le pattuglie a est annunciano l'avvicinarsi di un esercito il cui vessillo adornato di Bastoni non lascia spazio ad alcun dubbio. Derek si trova a dover dirigere le truppe assieme, incitare gli animi e organizzare i turni di guardia, mentre suo padre rimane col Consiglio a cercare una soluzione. Derek vorrebbe poter ridere di quanto sta accadendo, vorrebbe poter avvicinare sua sorella e dirle «vedi? Il Cavaliere di Coppe non porta solo buone notizie», ma sa che farlo sarebbe inutile, come lo sarebbe dare la colpa di quanto sta accadendo a Stiles e alla sua sbadataggine congenita.

Chissà, riflette il Principe tra un rapporto e l'altro, forse l'esercito dei Bastoni si sta avvicinando perché ogni uomo reca con sé qualcosa che il Cavaliere di Coppe ha perduto. Non sarebbe tanto strano, neppure per uno come Stiles. Derek ha smesso di chiedersi cosa sia normale da quando ha iniziato a scorgere uno strano calore dentro di sé, non appena sua sorella decide di sobillarlo con i suoi discorsi su quanto adorabile e delizioso sia il loro ospite. Sembra che il Cavaliere si stia ritagliando un angolo nel Regno di Spade, sebbene il suo ruolo non possa permetterglielo.

Derek riflette, tra un cambio di turno sulle mura e l'altro, se sia il caso di far notare alla sorella con quanto affetto discorre su Stiles. Decide di non farlo solo a tarda sera, quando le sue braccia sono stanche quanto la sua gola di dare direzioni e impartire ordini.

*

Stiles si guarda attorno, incapace di trovare qualcuno a cui rivolgere una semplice domanda.

«Come posso aiutare?» suona patetica al suo orecchio, tanto quanto era stato patetico farsi salvare da un torrente il giorno del suo arrivo nel Regno. Caccia via con un cenno del capo quel ricordo, lasciando che si adagi nei recessi della sua anima, assieme alle braci ancora ardenti di un sentimento che il Cavaliere di Coppe conosce come il palmo della propria mano.

Una dama passa al suo fianco, simile in altezza a Lady Laura. Stiles la guarda con iniziale disinteresse, poi aggrotta la fronte, tornando a concentrarsi su di lei, sui colori del suo mantello, sulle ciocche di capelli che vengono tradite dal vento. Rimane immobile fino a quando non la vede svoltare ad un angolo e a quel punto scatta, improvvisamente consapevole dei propri doveri, partendo all'inseguimento di Lady Kate.

*

Il Re di Spade guarda dapprima la figlia, poi la propria Regina, ritornando infine a posare lo sguardo sul giovane davanti a loro. Sir Peter rimane dietro al giovane straniero, pronto ad intervenire nell'istante in cui il Re gli chiederà di farlo.

Lady Laura incrocia le braccia al petto, reclinando il capo: «E quale sarebbe il vostro nome, di grazia?»

«Ve l'ho detto!» esclama con una punta d'isterica impazienza il nuovo arrivato. «Sono un vecchio amico di Stiles, devo parlargli!»

*

Derek la scorge con la coda dell'occhio, ma non le presta molta attenzione, scambiandola per una popolana. Poi vede Stiles, intento a seguirla con un fare per nulla discreto, e ritorna a focalizzarsi su di lei, prima di lasciare il comando al proprio secondo e fiondarsi giù verso l'uscita che porta alla città bassa.

«Ma Principe!» tenta di protestare il cavaliere, guardandolo spaesato.

«Non ora, Isaac! Lady Erica, avverti mio padre che sono sulle tracce di un intruso!» ordina, sentendo un attimo dopo il passo rapido della donna correre verso il castello, con solo il tintinnio della cotta di maglia a tradirla.

*

Stiles la vede girare a destra, in un vicolo che ha tutta l'aria di essere uno dei più puzzolenti e malfamati della cittadella. La segue comunque, deglutendo e ordinando al proprio cuore di rallentare i battiti, prima che permetta all'intrusa di accorgersi di lui e ammazzarlo lì su due piedi. Tuttavia, com'è lecito in certe situazioni, gli odori del viale gli fanno venire un fastidioso pizzicore al naso e prende un respiro. Qualcuno blocca il suo starnuto all'instante, mettendogli un dito sotto il naso. Stiles raggela, ma nel voltarsi incontra lo sguardo del Principe, che tiene dita e occhi immobili per un attimo d'intesa, prima che entrambi si rimettano alle costole della Principessa di Bastoni.

Stiles si porta indietro, lasciando che Derek porti in avanti la propria spada in difesa di entrambi. È in situazioni come quella che vorrebbe poter portare anche lui un'arma di tale pregio, ma scaccia il pensiero solo con il ricordo di quando accaduto sul campo di allenamento del Regno di Danari. Non uno dei suoi momenti più brillanti, al contrario di quello che sta accadendo, che ha invece lui come protagonista, nonostante debba condividere l'avventura con il Principe Imbronciato. Vorrebbe chiedergli come li abbia trovati, ma ricorda di aver passato da poco le mura e la risposta viene da sé, proprio quando Lady Kate sembra aver trovato un vicolo cieco. Derek gli mette all'istante una mano sulla bocca, facendo retrocedere entrambi dietro l'angolo, così da osservare il punto debole che ha condotto fino a Palazzo quella donna. Stiles sa che queste sono le intenzioni di Derek, non pensa possano essercene altre. Almeno fino a quando Derek non _va da solo verso di lei_. A quel punto Stiles ha la bocca troppo spalancata anche per dire un qualsiasi turpiloquio.

*

Derek vorrebbe dire che sa cosa sta facendo, ma sarebbe una bugia bella e buona. Gli basta uno sguardo per capire che Stiles nutre i suoi stessi dubbi su quello che sta per fare, ma non saranno certo le abilità belliche di un Cavaliere senza spada ad aiutarli.

Kate si volta a guardarlo quando la distanza tra loro è ridotta ad un metro. La vede riconoscerlo nel sorrisetto compiaciuto che le compare sulle labbra, ma l'attimo dopo gli dà le spalle, come se contasse meno che niente. «Non ti conviene stare qui, tesoro» cantilena, tirando fuori un rampino da sotto il mantello. Derek fa un altro passo verso di lei, prendendola per i polsi e sbattendola contro il muro. Lei ride, lascia che il cappuccio le scivoli sulle spalle e gli manda un bacio.

«Oh, Derek, non ho tempo per rimanere qui a giocare con te» lo beffeggia, reclinando il capo. «Vorrei tanto, ma non posso».

«Verrai a palazzo e rivelerai a mio padre i vostri piani».

«Neppure un saluto, mio Principe?» mormora, accarezzandogli con la punta delle dita le mani. «Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio, da te. Un bacio. Una poesia vergata su pergamena» fa una pausa, andando a cercare nella memoria ricordi che Derek vorrebbe raschiarle via senza pietà. «Una rosa bianca, magari? Sai, forse ho sbagliato a respingerti» lo squadra da capo a piedi. «Sei ancora disponibile?»

Qualcosa la colpisce alla testa e Kate rotea gli occhi all'indietro,accasciandosi tra le sue braccia. Derek la sostiene all'istante, voltandosi indietro. Stiles ha le mani alzate e lo sguardo allucinato.

«Non volevo farlo» spiega il Cavaliere, mordendosi un angolo della bocca. «Lo giuro, non volevo. Sono inciampato».

Derek ha qualche dubbio, ma quando vede cos'ha colpito Kate non è sicuro di cosa pensare: dopotutto Stiles non è mai sembrato tanto incline a separarsi dalla propria Coppa.

*

«Hanno deciso di riunire gli Arcani Minori a modo loro» spiega il Paggio di Coppe, stringendo le mani a pugno. La sua Coppa è legata con cura alla cintura che ha in vita, un po' più piccola di quella di Stiles, ma non per questo meno importante.

«Vogliono la guerra, anziché la pace» riassume per tutti Sir Peter, sorridendo con falsa allegria. «Tipico da parte loro».

Stiles ha voglia di passarsi le mani tra i capelli, ma palesare la propria frustrazione non servirebbe a niente. Kate è rinchiusa nelle prigioni, ma l'avanzata nemica continua inesorabile e i messaggeri mandati al Regno di Danari tardano a farsi vedere. Getta uno sguardo a Scott e il panico negli occhi dell'amico è quello che gli serve per ritrovare il controllo. Se entrambi andassero nel panico per ogni problema che il loro Regno si trova di fronte, il Seme di Coppe non vanterebbe alcun territorio da governare.

Il Re di Spade è immobile, seduto sul suo trono. La spada che ha sulle ginocchia brilla con le luci delle fiaccole, minacciando vendetta su coloro che hanno tentato di recar danno alla sua famiglia. Se non fosse stato per Scott e per il commento ben poco sottile di Lady Kate, il palazzo sarebbe andato a fuoco, grazie ad un gioco di candele e tende ideato dal Cavaliere di Bastoni.

Le pattuglie sulle mura urlano avvertimenti di tanto in tanto, rompendo il vociare preoccupato del Consiglio, ma Stiles non si sente al sicuro.

Quando incontra lo sguardo di Derek, sa già come andrà a finire quella notte.

*

Lo sguardo di Scott è un martello sulla testa che torna ad ogni scalino fatto. Stiles rotea gli occhi, posandosi al muro viscido di umidità che porta ai sotterranei, cercando di non sbottare lì sul posto, quantomeno per salvare entrambi dalla possibile furia omicida del Principe.

Le guardie rivolgono loro uno sguardo, prima di tornare a parlare. Stiles vorrebbe chiedere al Principe se è così normale essere rilassati quando si ha un Cavaliere di Spade incarcerato, ma la figura nella penombra del corridoio gli fa deglutire qualsiasi domanda. Peter gli rivolge un cenno ed un sorriso tagliente, e l'attimo dopo la mano di Scott si stringe al suo avambraccio. Stiles sa che quello è il codice per dire che la situazione non gli piace per niente, quindi rallenta, facendo in modo da camminare a fianco dell'amico.

«Non mi piace» sussurra Scott, strappandogli un sorriso. Peter non piace neppure a Stiles, ma non ha intenzione di dirlo proprio a due metri da lui.

Derek apre la grata dell'unica cella occupata, con uno scatto metallico che riverbera nello spazio attorno a loro. Stiles ritorna a concentrarsi sul Principe, cercando di fare respiri profondi e di mantenere la calma. Ricorda ancora con fin troppa precisione il modo in cui Lady Kate gli si era rivolta durante la sua visita al Regno di Bastoni: gli sguardi compiaciuti, gli occhiolini a tradimento, i commenti sarcastici sulla sua giovane età. Scuote il capo e li rimette al loro posto, concentrandosi sui muscoli tesi del Principe che pare immobile nel fissare la loro prigioniera.

C'è qualcosa, riflette, ascoltando le domande secche di Derek alternate alle risposte melliflue di Lady Kate. Qualcosa che odora di passato, di tradimenti e di ferite ancora aperte.

*

Derek sbatte la porta e non si cura neppure di voltarsi, quando la sente riaprirsi l'attimo seguente. Sa chi è, sa perché è lì e non ha la minima intenzione di lasciarsi mettere in testa strani discorsi su chissà quale strampaleria. Si toglie l'usbergo, senza curarsi di chiamare il proprio servitore, facendolo cadere sul tavolo in mogano e dirigendosi verso il proprio camino, gettandoci qualche pezzo di legna per ravvivare il fuoco.

Stiles si schiarisce la voce, chiudendo la porta con un cigolio che probabilmente riecheggerà per tutto il palazzo, ma tace. Sembra aver compreso che una sola parola potrebbe fargli saltare via la testa dal collo. Non che questo possa fermarlo, purtroppo.

«C'è qualcosa tra voi?» chiede, mentre Derek tenta di non sentire togliendosi la cotta di maglia. Getta anche quella sul tavolo, sgranchendo le spalle finalmente libere di quel peso, e continua ad ignorare la domanda del Cavaliere, perché, in fin dei conti, loro due non hanno quel grado di confidenza, quindi Stiles potrebbe anche togliersi dai piedi e riposare. L'avvelenamento potrà anche essere stato scongiurato, ma Derek non vede perché l'altro abbia così tanta voglia di ficcarsi in problemi che non lo riguardano. Non fa in tempo a dirlo, perché Stiles sta già attaccando nel modo più efficace che gli riesca, bloccando Derek e costringendolo ad ascoltare:

«Ho capito che non vuoi parlarne, ma questo non può essere successo per caso, no? Lei ti conosce, io vengo avvelenato da qualcuno, quelli del Seme di Bastoni dichiarano guerra e me la vedo sgattaiolare fuori dal castello. Lo chiami caso, questo? Perché io non direi. Non m'interessa se pensi che non siano affari miei, ma ora c'è Scott qui, ci sono io, e il Seme di Coppe non è un codardo come sembra credere qualcuno. Noi odiamo la guerra e la contrastiamo, perché sappiamo cos'è la cosa giusta da fare. E quando parlo di cose giuste non parlo di vendetta, o di piani di conquista, o di mercati da sviluppare coi regni vicini. Parlo della cosa migliore per tutti. Non rimarrò qui a palazzo a vedere te che rincorri quella psicotica, mentre il tuo Regno se la vede con quello di Bastoni!»

Il ringhio nella gola di Derek sale imprevisto ad ogni passo che compie verso Stiles. «Tu non sai niente» ribatte, bloccando Stiles contro la porta e prendendolo per il bavero.

Stiles alza le mani, fissando dapprima le dita a pochi centimetri dal proprio collo, le labbra di Derek, i suoi occhi. C'è del panico, nella sua espressione, un terrore talmente puro da passare lungo la colonna vertebrale di Derek come un rivolo di acqua gelida.

«C'era…?» la richiesta è flebile, un sibilo di fiato che sfiora le sue labbra.

Derek respira a fondo, rilassa la presa e annuisce, distogliendo lo sguardo.

*

Il racconto di Derek è una fusione di sottintesi e di frasi corte con scarsa coerenza. Stiles lo ascolta col cuore che gli martella ancora nel petto, fino a quando la tensione provata poco prima non svanisce in un piacevole sentore di stordimento. Derek ad ogni periodo ripercorre la propria stanza avanti e indietro, gettando sguardi fuori dalla finestra, verso la porta, verso il proprio letto. Anche a Stiles l'occhio finisce per cadere lì più volte del necessario, ma dà la colpa al contenuto di quanto il Principe gli sta raccontando.

Non ha idea del perché Derek ne stia parlando con lui. Non è certo se è merito della Coppa che porta cinta in vita, o del semplice fatto che è riuscito a guadagnarsi la fiducia dell'altro. Parte di lui prega che sia il secondo caso, mentre un'altra parte vorrebbe affibbiare la responsabilità alla Coppa, privandolo di qualsiasi fantasia che sta prendendo piede nella sua testa.

Il fuoco del camino è l'unica fonte di luce nella stanza. Stiles pensa che è adatto a quello che sta ascoltando, perché si tratta pur sempre di una storia di ombre e di inganni. Ogni tanto Derek si ferma a fissare le fiamme, mormora qualche frase e torna a camminare su e giù per l'anticamera, rigido con le mani, quasi stesse facendo una marcia lungo le mura della cittadella.

«Mi ha usato» conclude, con una finalità che non lascia dubbi riguardo i suoi sentimenti.

I loro sguardi s'incontrano e, per una volta, Stiles non ha niente da dirgli: non un'offesa, neanche una protesta. Abbassa lo sguardo, accarezzando con il pollice il bordo della propria Coppa, e chiede in silenzio aiuto a chiunque sia in ascolto. Ritorna a guardare Derek, ora ad un metro da lui, intento a fissare la Coppa come se gli avesse fatto un torto.

Stiles sgancia la fibbia e poggia Coppa e cintura sul tavolo, ciondolando la testa nel lasciarle andare. «Non sono qui per usarti» mormora, incassando le spalle e voltandosi verso il Principe di Spade. «Io sono Stiles, tu sei Derek. Chi se ne frega dei Regni».

Derek lo contempla in silenzio, un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto, ma niente che sembri un diniego, quindi Stiles espira, tremulo, restringendo la distanza tra loro al minimo e concentrandosi sulle labbra dell'altro. È stupido, è azzardato, ma ha come l'impressione che non stia sbagliando, che Derek stia pensando alla stessa cosa, forse da molto più tempo di lui.

Derek aggredisce la sua bocca con la propria, Stiles si aggrappa alle sue spalle e stringe la presa, ricambiando il sentimento con tutta l'energia che ha in corpo. Sa che non è il momento adatto, ma non può fare a meno di rilassarsi e lasciarsi condurre fino alla camera da letto. Ad ogni passo, Derek reclama la sua bocca con baci sempre più avidi, e Stiles si scopre desideroso di ricambiare, di passare le proprie mani lungo il collo, le spalle, gli avambracci dell'altro, premendo per avere più contatto, cercando di consolare in una maniera goffa, ma chiara negli intenti. Tentennano ad ogni tocco, ma Stiles riesce a cogliere una sottile armonia che va aumentando tra loro.

Quando si scontra con il letto, Derek lo tiene in piedi un altro po' per assaggiargli il collo, accarezzargli la mandibola con le labbra, respirare un ansito al suo orecchio. Le gambe di Stiles cedono ad un guizzo di lingua, ed il materasso accoglie entrambi, sprofondando quel tanto da dare l'illusione che stiano fluttuando su una nuvola. Derek si muove sopra di lui, si sistema in una posizione più comoda e d'improvviso l'aria sparisce e Stiles boccheggia, cercando di concentrarsi sul baldacchino. Un grugnito dell'altro lo trascina di nuovo a cercare le sue labbra e Derek lo accoglie con veemenza, gli lascia lo spazio per approfondire il bacio, ricambia ogni attenzione con una presa salda che non ammette fughe. Stiles non ha alcuna intenzione di scappare, proprio per niente. Lo mette in chiaro capovolgendo le loro posizioni, prendendo il viso di Derek tra le mani, accarezzandogli gli zigomi e dondolandosi contro di lui, accelerando nel provare sensazioni che non ha mai provato prima, sentendo scariche di fulmini e brividi caldi attraversare entrambi. La mente è priva di ogni pensiero e spera che sia così anche per Derek, perché altrimenti non vale, non vale provare tanto ed essere gli unici a sentire quanto sia perfetto quel momento. Le mani di Derek gli stringono il bacino, mentre entrambi iniziano a dialogare con versi fatti di ansiti, grugniti, nomi sussurrati e spezzati l'attimo seguente.

L'aria crepita di una sensazione insolita, perfetta, opprimente. Stiles si libera della maglia che Derek ancora indossa, ringrazia di non avere alcuna cotta di maglia addosso, ma esita un istante quando l'altro tenta di spogliarlo. Basta uno sguardo – di confusione e nervosismo da parte di Derek, di vergogna e insicurezza da parte di Stiles – e la mano di Derek scivola dentro le sue vesti, accarezzandogli la schiena con dita assurdamente bollenti. Stiles ringrazia in silenzio premendosi contro Derek, posa la fronte alla sua, lascia che l'altro prenda e torturi le sue labbra, mentre lui tortura entrambi con spinte sempre più intense del bacino. Sa che potrebbe esserci di più, molto di più, ma non sa come fare, non sa se riuscirebbe a togliersi i vestiti senza ridursi ad un idiota agli occhi di Derek. Il cuore gli batte nel petto nel e rischia di fuggire via ad ogni secondo. C'è una parte di lui che teme quanto sta accadendo, che non vuole rischiare, vuole prendere tutto e subito, perché ha come il dubbio – o il terrore – che se si fermassero poi non accadrebbe più nulla.

Derek però ha altri piani: le sue mani scivolano sul laccio dei suoi pantaloni, s'intrufolano ad accarezzargli le natiche, strappandogli un gemito ridicolo, totalmente ridicolo e assolutamente sincero. Stiles lascia cadere la testa di fianco a quella di Derek, ansima al suo orecchio nel sentire quelle dita esplorarlo, venerarlo, provocarlo. Derek lo bacia, gl'impedisce di respirare con l'avidità delle proprie labbra, lo rende inerme con le proprie attenzioni. Ed è strano e terrificante come Stiles trovi perfetta quella situazione, quel principio di barba che irrita la sua pelle, quelle mani che lo reclamano come un trofeo ad ogni movimento; come senta che tutto il viaggio compiuto finora lo abbia portato a questo, a trovare il suo posto tra le braccia di un principe di un altro regno. La cosa più assurda è che tra tutti si tratti proprio di Derek, che non sembra odiarlo, ma che a momenti pare intenzionato ad ucciderlo, come sta facendo anche in quel momento, premendo la mano contro la sua erezione, accarezzando col pollice la punta, mordendogli il labbro inferiore in un gesto che sembra declamarne la proprietà d'ora in avanti.

È un tipo di morte che Stiles non aveva mai provato prima, ma le mani sul petto di Derek si destreggiano mosse da un istinto più forte dell'inesperienza, giocano con ogni muscolo dell'altro, strappandogli versi inequivocabili, mentre le dita su di lui ricambiano il favore nel più insopportabile e delizioso dei modi.

*

Derek fissa il telo ricamato del baldacchino e cerca una risposta. Volta lo sguardo verso la figura raggomitolata al suo fianco, nuda e bagnata dai raggi di luna, e si chiede cosa sia appena successo, ma soprattutto _perché_ sia successo. Stiles dorme come vive, in modo assurdo e con una gamba infilata a tradimento tra le sue, la bocca semiaperta e le labbra rosse anche nella penombra.

Vorrebbe non ridere, ma le sue labbra si piegano comunque in un sorriso ed è strano, molto strano, viste le circostanze. Non può fare a meno di pensare a Lady Kate, a quello che sta accadendo e che potrà accadere se i Bastoni non accetteranno la tregua proposta in cambio del loro Cavaliere, ma Stiles nel suo letto, con quell'espressione beata e un colorito sano sulle guance sono quello che gli serve per pensare che andrà tutto bene. È assurdo illudersi così sul futuro.

Si passa una mano sul volto, respirando a fondo. Stiles si muove, sposta la gamba, posa il mento sulla sua spalla e sbuffa contro il suo collo. Sembra una protesta contro di lui e Derek lo guarda stranito, si arrende, scuote il capo e torna a sorridere.

«Andrai nel panico, domani» mormora, recuperando le coperte e stendendole su entrambi. Stiles torna a cercarlo non appena lo sente allontanarsi, gli cinge la vita come un bambino col proprio giocattolo, affonda il viso contro il suo petto e brontola qualcosa di intellegibile. Una protesta, un insulto o tutte e due, Derek non ne ha idea.

Solleva una mano ed esita un secondo, prima di passarla tra i capelli corti di Stiles, scoprendone il fascino dopo averli torturati in preda a ben altri sentimenti. Il Cavaliere addormentato sorride, schiocca la lingua per chissà quale motivo, sospira soddisfatto.

Derek sente il suo stomaco stringersi in una morsa fatta di tenerezza ed esasperazione, eppure riesce ancora a sentirsi in colpa. Non sa cosa gli sia preso, non sa perché abbia deciso di prendere qualcosa che non era suo, visto che sua sorella non fa altro che parlare di Stiles in sua presenza. Si chiede come la prenderà Laura, o sua madre, o persino suo padre.

Si chiede se Stiles si comporterà diversamente al suo risveglio ed è come ricevere un pugno allo stomaco. Perché potrebbe anche essere che quanto sia successo sia solo uno sbaglio, una svista dettata da una serie di avvenimenti accaduti troppo in fretta, tutti insieme. Non sarebbe la prima volta che accade una cosa del genere, ma Stiles sa, Stiles lo ha ascoltato, non lo ha giudicato.

Derek chiude gli occhi e scivola più in basso, reclamando le labbra di Stiles per quella che potrebbe essere l'ultima volta, odiando sé stesso e tutto al contempo.

*

L'alba è una carezza sul viso e delle campane in lontananza.

Stiles si sveglia lentamente, consapevole di avere qualcosa di caldo posato alla schiena, che si è avviluppato attorno a lui durante la notte, assieme alle coltri che lo coprono dalle spalle in giù. Non ha voglia di aprire gli occhi. Sta bene così, cullato dai residui del sonno e dal calore che lo avviluppa, quindi non vede perché rovinare quel momento con dei pensieri molesti, che sembrano uno sciame d'api in un angolo della propria mente. I muscoli del suo corpo sono stranamente soddisfatti, come se il giorno prima avesse fatto una corsa tra i filari della città bassa. Sorride, si passa la lingua sulle labbra e storce il naso l'attimo seguente, perché è quasi sicuro di avere l'alito peggiore degli ultimi mesi, se non anni. La comodità comincia a risultargli improvvisamente diversa dal solito, perché le coperte sono troppo pesanti, il sole troppo pallido e la fonte di calore dietro di lui si muove, respira quasi, e… _Oh_.

Stiles inspira a fondo, aprendo gli occhi e socchiudendoli l'attimo dopo. Muove il proprio braccio e sbatte contro quello di Derek, avviluppato attorno alla sua vita, quasi temesse che Stiles se la dia a gambe da un momento all'altro. Cosa non del tutto sbagliata, perché ora Stiles ha un'insana voglia di darsela a gambe, di prendersi a randellate e, possibilmente, di prendere a randellate anche Derek, tanto perché la colpa, se dev'essere di qualcuno, è di entrambi.

Derek si muove dietro di lui, stringe la presa, affonda il naso nell'incavo del suo collo e gli sfrega il mento contro la spalla, inspirando a fondo. Stiles spalanca la bocca alla ricerca di ossigeno, perché il suo corpo vuole rispondere a quei movimenti nel più repentino dei modi e il suo cervello gli dce che è l'idea migliore che gli sia mai venuta, ma quel briciolo di buonsenso che gli rimane urla di evitare, di aspettare un attimo, perché ci sono un bel po' di punti di domanda al momento, e tra questi c'è il più grande e il più importante di tutti, ma al momento non è disponibile, troppo preso a dormire contro Stiles e a… baciargli il collo nel sonno, _oh mio Dio_.

«Buongiorno».

A parte il fatto che non lo sta baciando nel sonno, ovviamente.

«Hey» risponde, perché non sa che altro dire, specie con il caos che sta dando spettacolo dentro di lui, dibattendo i pro e i contro della situazione come un politicante.

La mano di Derek si sposta dal suo stomaco al cuore, rimanendo lì per un istante di silenzio. «Che ora è?» chiede, perché a quanto pare svegliarsi assieme dopo una notte di sesso selvaggio è normale, per il signor Principe. Stiles non sa se essere irritato o se dar ragione alla parte più impallata di lui, che sembra intenta a decantare il corpo contro il quale si trova nel più indecente dei modi, con tanto di dettagli racimolati la notte precedente.

«Credo di aver sentito le prime campane poco fa» risponde. Tenta di voltarsi, ma centra lo stomaco di Derek con un gomito: «Oddio, scusa! Non volevo. Scusa!» sibila, agitando le mani in preda al panico. Derek lo afferra per i polsi e Stiles sta ancora blaterando che gli dispiace, prima di accorgersi che l'altro non sembra particolarmente irritato, anzi.

Stiles assottiglia lo sguardo, studiando il sorrisetto sulle labbra di Derek e l'aria compiaciuta che ha spalmata in faccia.

«Cosa?» chiede Derek, reclinando il capo.

Stiles tenta di divincolarsi e colpirlo, ma Derek sogghigna – sogghigna, seriamente? – e lo lascia andare, arcuando le sopracciglia. «Vai da qualche parte?» commenta, con qualcosa di strano nel tono. Qualcosa che Stiles comprende in un battito di ciglia, fissando Derek e respirando a fondo, perché quella non è una domanda, è una Domanda.

«No» risponde, ed è quasi sicuro che Derek si rilassi nel sentirglielo dire, quindi una parte di lui tenta la rivalsa. «Anche se vorrei».

Derek reclina il capo e Stiles vorrebbe morire, perché il sole gli colpisce il volto e lo illumina nel più assurdo dei modi, rendendolo molto più affascinante di quanto già non sia, il che è tutto dire.

«Sei ridicolo» sussurra, scuotendo il capo.

«Senti chi parla» ribatte l'altro, tirandolo a sé.

*

Una volta suo padre gli disse: «Per fermare una guerra, Derek, la si deve prima di tutto anticipare».

Non ne ha mai capito il significato e continua a non capirlo neppure in quel momento. Come avrebbero potuto anticiparla?

Scuote il capo, passando una mano guantata sull'elsa della propria spada, chiusa nel fodero probabilmente ancora per poco. Stiles lo osserva dall'altra parte della sala, la fronte corrucciata, e Derek ne incontra lo sguardo per l'ennesima volta da quando è arrivato il messaggero dei Bastoni.

Forse è una sua impressione, ma Stiles sembra nervoso, serio, e la cosa a Derek non piace per niente, tanto quanto non gli piace il Paggio di Coppe e il modo in cui lo fissa di tanto in tanto, quasi lo ritenesse responsabile di tutto quello che sta accadendo.

Derek vorrebbe convincersi che non ha nessuna colpa, eppure il monito del padre lo rincorre, cercando di spiegargli che cosa si nasconde dietro lo sguardo del Paggio, dietro la crudele soddisfazione di Lady Kate, dietro il caso che ha portato Stiles da lui proprio in quel momento.

C'è qualcosa di terrificante in quel filo di pensieri, quindi Derek li ferma, pensa a qualcos'altro: pensa a Stiles, al modo in cui sembra incastrarsi senza la minima perfezione nella sua vita; pensa al fatto che Stiles ora sa cose che nessun altro conosce; pensa a come potrebbe impazzire se anche Stiles abbia fatto tutto per manipolarlo.

Pensa a quant'è stupido a pensare una cosa del genere, perché Stiles potrà anche essere furbo, ma come genio del male ha le potenzialità di un fiocco di neve in piena estate.

*

«Non è che non mi fido, è che è il Principe di Spade!»

Stiles alza gli occhi al cielo, cercando di non far notare a Scott quanto sia stupido, perché pur essendo un idiota patentato, resta pur sempre il suo migliore amico.

Con un pizzico di distrazione, nota come non ci sia neppure un angolo di azzurro sopra di loro: tutto è una cupola di nuvole, in varie gradazioni di grigio e nero fumo. Parte di esso potrebbe presto fondersi al fuoco della guerra, o scivolare verso il Regno di Coppe per portare un po' di pioggia.

«Stiles, sono serio. Non puoi dirmi che vuoi restare qui. Non è una cosa che ci riguarda. Non ora! Dobbiamo tornare a casa e sistemare le cose».

«Non possiamo. I confini saranno sicuramente sorvegliati dai Bastoni, senza contare che in teoria io non ho ancora finito il mio compito. Vuoi davvero che torni a casa con un solo trattato?» Non vuole litigare con Scott, non sa neppure se sia una cosa possibile, ma a volte vorrebbe ricordargli che la paranoia non aiuta proprio nessuno. La Regina probabilmente approverebbe. Melissa non è mai stata una madre che tende ad elogiare il figlio senza meriti.

Scott tuttavia non è un genio, lungi dall'esserlo, ma ogni tanto ha le sue buone trovate, ed è fedele in modi che solo Stiles conosce: «Okay, forse posso mandare un messaggio ad Allison».

Stiles gli sorride, battendogli una mano sulla schiena. «Ora si che ti riconosco».

*

Ad un giorno di cammino dalla cittadella, l'esercito di Bastoni si ferma e manda avanti un drappello di uomini con bandiere alzate in segno di pace. Derek dapprima non ci crede, poi sua sorella dichiara di aver parlato con Lady Kate e di averla convinta a collaborare. Lui ha come l'impressione di non voler sapere come sia successa una cosa simile, ma il sorriso sul volto di Sir Peter comunica più di mille parole e l'impressione diventa una totale certezza, perché suo zio non è mai stato veramente pazzo, ma ha sempre portato quel modo alternativo di affrontare le cose che ha aiutato a tenere al sicuro il Regno fino ad ora.

Quando il Cavaliere e il Paggio di Coppe entrano nella sala de consiglio, tuttavia, Derek comincia a vedere qualcosa: il modo in cui Stiles ascolta i rapporti e deduce con facilità dove si vogliono dirigere le truppe; la facilità con cui entrambi si adattano al cambiamento di umore che hanno intorno e trovano un modo di risolvere gli attriti tra i presenti; la semplicità con cui il Paggio di Coppe fa amicizia con Sir Isaac, il suo Secondo in comando. Tuttavia non sono queste le cose che più lo stupiscono, perché ad un certo punto il Paggio dichiara di aver parlato con Lady Allison, nipote del Re di Bastoni, ed è evidente che degli Arcani Minori, le Coppe siano state il Regno più sottovalutato.

«Come?» è l'unica domanda di suo padre.

Stiles guarda Scott, che fa un passo avanti e offre la Coppa al Re in segno di rispetto.

«È la mia amata» spiega, ed è palpabile il nervosismo e l'eccitazione che portano quella notizia.

È assurdo e contro ogni aspettativa, ma c'è una possibilità di sventare una guerra, e a portarla sono stati due Carte del Regno di Coppe.

Derek è quasi sicuro che dovrebbe essere scioccato dalla notizia, ma si trova a pensare che non poteva essere altrimenti: ci sarà pur un motivo se le Coppe non girano mai con armi appresso, per quanto stupido che sembri.

«Loro hanno fede» mormora Deaton a qualche passo da lui. Derek corruga la fronte, alla ricerca di una risposta. Il cerusico sorride, rivolgendogli un cenno cortese.

*

La mano di Stiles lo sfiora lungo il corridoio che porta alla biblioteca e Derek si volta a guardarlo, reclinando il capo. Stiles gli fa cenno verso una porta secondaria, ma lui non capisce e continua a camminare. A quanto pare il Principe di Spade non ha cariche importanti perché non capisce una beneamata mazza.

Con uno sbuffo Stiles riprende il suo passo, gettandogli un'occhiata divertita. Derek sembra non capire, se il taglio tra le sopracciglia ne dice qualcosa, e la situazione potrebbe finire così, ma Stiles ha veramente bisogno di parlare e non ha intenzione di lasciarsi vincere dalla completa mancanza di empatia di Derek. Lo prende per il polso e lo trascina su per una scala a chiocciola, senza curarsi di quanto poco comodo sia dover convincere settanta chili minimi di muscoli ad obbedire a un peso piuma. Tuttavia la testardaggine ha sempre vinto e Stiles confida che Derek sia troppo curioso per non cedere alla tentazione di seguirlo.

Per sicurezza, Stiles si volta a guardarlo e ammicca, finendo quasi per scivolare per uno scalino. Derek lo afferra in vita e lo rimette dritto, grugnendogli contro: «Se proprio devi, tenta di non ammazzarti nel farlo».

«Non mi stavo ammazzando, ti stavo seducendo, perché è quello che si fa tra amanti. Si flirta. Ma tu non lo capisci e a me tocca trascinarti su per scale a chiocciola che non ho idea di dove portino, rischiando pure di rompermi l'osso del collo, apparentemente, perché ti amo così tanto».

«Tanto da tentare di rotolare giù per mezza torre e rischiare di portarmi giù con te?» chiede Derek, perché evidentemente Sua Signoria è un bastardo dentro, che probabilmente ha imparato la nobile arte del sarcasmo da suo zio Sir Peter l'Inquietante.

Stiles gli rivolge una smorfia, tornando a salire e avendo l'impressione di andare avanti all'infinito. «Sai, credevo che ti saresti lamentato del, sai» si passa una mano ai capelli, facendo due scalini in una volta.

«Mi sono accorto di come ci hai chiamati, sì» risponde l'altro, mettendogli una mano sulla curva della schiena, quasi a voler assicurarsi che non cada di nuovo. Stiles vorrebbe non avvampare, perché se stanno veramente facendo quello che pensa, avvampare potrebbe essere l'unica cosa che farà per il resto dei suoi giorni, ma sembra che non ci siano alternative.

«Immagino che gli Arcani Maggiori non troverebbero carino il paragone, che ne pensi? Magari ci chiederanno di diventare la nuova coppia di rappresentanza, però. Voglio dire, è strano, no? Un legame tra due Semi. Tra Spade e Coppe, specialmente».

Derek sembra ponderare la cosa. «Sir Scott e Lady Allison…»

«Sì, in effetti loro sono più da stereotipo degli Amanti» ammette, impedendogli di continuare. «Ma sarebbe nuovo, no? Qualcosa di alternativo, un nuovo modo di vedere le carte. Magari potremmo chiedere se tuo zio può fare l'Appeso, scommetto che accetterebbero. Ha l'aria da Appeso. E Deaton deve avere qualche Bagatto in famiglia. O qualche Eremita».

«Madre non sembra confidare in lui per via della sua provenienza» commenta Derek, proprio quando finalmente sboccano sulla Torre Nord. Stiles si volta a guardarlo, arcuando un sopracciglio.

«Ti rivolgi a lei sempre in modo così formale?» chiede, andando a posarsi tra due guglie.

Derek allunga un braccio e lo sposta da lì: «Non sempre, ma non vedo perché questo dovrebbe farti qualche differenza» spiega, lasciandolo andare.

Stiles assottiglia lo sguardo. Il sole del Regno di Spade sembra essere fatto apposta per accentuare le linee scolpite di Derek, il colore ebano dei suoi capelli, la strana sfumatura di verde delle sue iridi. Vorrebbe dire che la cosa lo irrita, solo che la reazione del suo corpo è completamente opposta a quella direzione di pensiero. Un brivido ribadisce il concetto, attraversandogli interamente la colonna vertebrale, e Stiles sa che è un pessimo momento per pensare una cosa del genere, perché non è ancora sicuro che il trattato con il regno di Bastoni andrà in porto. Tutto è accaduto in modo così assurdo che Stiles non ricorda quasi più quand'è stata la prima volta che ha visto Derek, se ha avuto modo di osservarlo come sta facendo ora.

Derek si posa allo stipite della porta, incrociando le braccia al petto, e sembra studiarlo a sua volta. È strano, perché Stiles non è tipo da rimanere in silenzio, né da stare fermo quel tanto necessario da non combinarne una delle sue, quindi provvede a camminare verso di lui, sorridendogli con un angolo della bocca.

«Posso farti una domanda?» chiede, ad un passo da Derek.

Lui arcua un sopracciglio, sbuffando col naso. «Da quando chiedi prima di farlo?»

Stiles alza una mano per dargli uno spintone sulla spalla, ma si blocca con la mano per aria, perché non è ancora sicuro di quali siano i limiti entro i quali Derek lo ha accettato. Ha ancora l'impressione che voglia staccargli la gola a morsi, e questo non ha nulla a che fare con le leggende popolari secondo le quali il Seme di Spade è figlio dei Lupi delle Montagne.

Si riscuote, decidendo di indagare a riguardo quando ci saranno meno casini da risolvere, e recupera il filo dei propri pensieri. «Stavo pensando che non mi hai mai detto… Non che io lo abbia chiesto, non a te in realtà, ma il punto è che non ero sicuro che mi avresti risposto, senza contare che quando l'ho chiesto alla Regina di Danari, lei mi ha guardato come se fossi un qualche animaletto bagnato. E quando l'ho chiesto al Cavaliere è stato peggio, perché non sapevo che, sai».

Derek gli fa cenno di continuare e c'è una strana lucentezza nei suoi occhi. Qualcosa che sembra assumere i colori di uno zaffiro e l'aspetto di una grossa risata, formato Derek del Regno di Spade, cioè con molte meno risa e tanto più qualsiasi cosa sia quella che sta facendo ora Derek.

Stiles vorrebbe fermarsi, ma ormai si è messo in gioco: «Mi trovi attraente?»

Il vento riempie il silenzio che cala su di loro, interrotto dal vociare dei soldati che si stanno allenando senza il loro Principe e quelli che ancora stanno di guardia, in attesa di una guerra che potrebbe piombare su di loro comunque, nonostante i buoni propositi.

Poi Derek abbassa la testa e scuote il capo, facendo strani versi che Stiles inizialmente non riconosce, e scoppia a ridere l'istante dopo, una risata che riempie lo spazio attorno a loro con un calore che colpisce Stiles violentemente, infiammandolo meglio di una torcia sotto i piedi.

«Che c'è di tanto divertente?!»

Stiles lo odia, lo odia veramente tanto.

Ma siccome a Stiles non ne va mai una giusta, lo ama molto di più di quanto non lo detesti.

*

_ Epilogo _

Il Trattato tra gli Arcani Minori è una benedizione che influenza persino gli Arcani Maggiori. Il commercio del Regno di Danari prolifera come avevano sperato; la sete di potere dei Bastoni viene appagata da un'alleanza con il Regno di Coppe, che da sottovalutato e pacifista diviene il più influente dei Quattro Semi; il Regno di Spade e il Regno di Coppe uniscono i loro principi in una Cerimonia del Legame, celebrata con la benedizione di tutti gli altri Regni.

Per una volta, la pace sembra riempire ogni luogo, regalando ad ogni Terra la gioia mancata fino a quel momento. La comunicazione diventa più semplice, nonostante alcune resistenze da parte del Regno di Bastoni. La vera pace viene raggiunta solo quando il figlio del Re, Chris, prende la carica al posto del padre, il cui odio per il Regno di Spade era tanto cieco quanto quello di Lady Kate.

Stiles non riesce a staccarsi dal proprio ruolo di Cavaliere e questo talvolta finisce per creare non poca tensione tra lui e Derek. Tuttavia, col passare dei mesi finiscono per trovare anche loro un compromesso, rimanendo sei mesi nel Regno di Coppe e sei mesi in quello di Spade.

Lady Laura vorrebbe precisare che lei sapeva benissimo che sarebbe andata a finire così, ma ogni volta che ci prova Derek le dice di tacere.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a Koorimeyu, per la quale questo verse è nato in una fredda notte di novembre.


End file.
